Man Crush
by WindRush
Summary: Every straight guy is allowed to have at least one man crush.


**Authors note: Okay, so I finally decided to give back to the fanfiction community by writing something of my own, instead of being a freeloader and doing nothing but reading. I must say that I surprised myself at the fact that the first story I wrote was something other than AkuRoku, since it's practically the only thing I read. I will eventually write an AkuRoku fanfic once I get an idea. But for now you'll just have to settle with another really cute pairing; Seifer/Hayner! I really hope you enjoy this and please tell me what you think, oh and sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes; grammar is not my forte. Enjoy!**

**Updated Authors note: Hey guys! I just added scene spacers to this one shot because my original ones didn't transfer over. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

Seiner- Man Crush

I believe that every straight guy is allowed to have at least one man crush in their life. I know it seems weird and I know what you're probably thinking. You're probably thinking 'But Hayner, having a crush on a guy would mean that you're gay.' And believe me when I say that I thought that very same thing when I first found out that I had a man crush. See, it all started a couple of weeks ago, when Seifer and I were having one of our oh-so-famous scrimmages at the sandlot.

I was lying on the ground with Seifer on top of me, his fist raised so that it was positioned barely a few inches from my head, and a triumphant smirk on his face. I was lying there about to get my brains bashed in, when an odd thought ran through my head – '_This is really fucking hot.' _I could barely believe that I had actually thought that. I mean, Seifer and I had been in plenty of compromising positions before (what with us having been rivals for years now and trying to beat the living shit out of each other practically every day) such as the one we were in now, and never once before had I ever thought that it was a turn-on.

I was so shocked by my thoughts that I had almost completely forgotten about where I was and what was about to happen. Seifer must have thought that I was giving in because his smirk got slightly bigger. Just as I got ready for the fist that was about to make contact with my face, I felt the weight of another body no longer there. I opened my eyes to see Seifer standing, looking down at me with an outstretched arm and amusement dancing in his eyes. I took a hold of the hand that was offered to me and Seifer helped pull me up. The confusion must have shown on my face because Seifer just laughed and punched me in the arm.

"What's up, chicken wuss? You look like you're about to blow a gasket if keep thinking much longer." Amusement was still swirling in those green-blue eyes.

"Why did you stop?" I asked with confused etched words. At this, Seifer just laughed again, louder this time. The noise echoed all around in the cool, mid-day air, making the fact that we were alone much more noticeable. The sun had already been going down and the air was getting chillier, but that didn't stop a light sheen of sweat to cling to Seifer's body. I forced my eyes to stay focused on the laughing ones before me.

"Did you want me to bash your brain in? Because I will if you really insist." Seifer was lightly chuckling and I thought that his eyes were going to remain that amused tint for the rest of his life.

"I just meant that you never pass the chance to beat me up and I was curious as to why this time you did." I was glad that my body had already been flushed from our battle before so that Seifer couldn't see the embarrassed blush that was crawling up my neck.

Seifer just looked at me for a second before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, I guess I was just feeling generous today." I let his words sink in and before I could say anything back, Seifer was already walking away. He turned his head to look back at me, "See ya around, lamer." He shot me one last smirk before disappearing around a corner. I left the sandlot feeling more confused than I ever have in my entire life.

?!

The next day and my thoughts were still swarming out of control. I couldn't be gay, could I? I knew for a fact that I liked girls. I liked their long hair and their curled lashes. I liked their curves and their high pitched, giggly voices. My thoughts strayed to Seifer, above me with sweat clinging to his muscles and his rough voice in my ear.

"Maybe you're bi." Roxas suggested while slurping at his drink, pulling me out of my thoughts.

We were currently seated at a table in a quaint little diner on the outskirts of Twilight Town. I came to Roxas about my predicament because I figured he would be the most help, him being gay and all. I reckoned that someone straight wouldn't really know what to do, so that took Pence and Olette out of the picture. I knew Roxas wouldn't mind helping me out since we've always been buds. I also knew that Roxas was about as straight as a curly fry, extra curled. Not that he was a flamboyant gay or anything, far from it actually. I probably never would have known he was gay if it hadn't been for his coming out to us a couple years back or his boyfriend. There was no way _possible _anyone would not notice Roxas' boyfriend. What with him being freakishly tall and don't even get me started on the hair. How is it even humanly possible to have hair _that _red? It was natural too! At least Roxas told me it was, but I didn't really want to dwell upon how he knew that for sure.

"But I've never had the hots for any guy in my entire life!" I exclaimed pretty loudly out of frustration. I was really glad that there was hardly anyone in the diner to hear my rather embarrassing exclamation.

"Well, from the way you described how Seifer looked yesterday it sure sounds like you do. What was it that you said again? He looked super delicious with his big sweaty bulging muscles, sexiness practically oozing from his very being, that you wanted him to take you right then and there?" I snapped my head up to my friend, a teasing smirk playing on his lips, with wide eyes and a rapidly growing blush covering my whole face.

"I never said that! All I said was that he looked kind of good! You are totally putting words I've never said in my mouth!" Roxas was getting a kick out of this, he was laughing now and I was really starting to regret asking for his help. I pouted a little longer while Roxas' laughter died down. Roxas was finally able to get a grip and actually give me some-what helpful advice.

"Why don't you try checking out other guys, you know, just to see if you think any of them look hot? If you do that could mean you're bi."

"And if I don't?" I asked, curious as to where he was going with this.

Roxas simply shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe you just have a man crush." He made it sound so casual.

"A man crush?" I looked at him as if he suddenly grew eight heads. He sipped at his drink for a bit before answering.

"Yeah, maybe you just have the hots for Seifer." I thought about that for a little bit before Roxas spoke up again. "Hey, I have to go; I'm meeting Axel at the skate park. If you need more help I'll probably be back a little after five. Pence and Olette are always willing to help out too, you know. You don't have to worry about them judging you, they didn't care when I came out." He put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a concerned look. I wasn't worried about being judged, because I knew Pence and Olette wouldn't care. I just wasn't sure how they could help.

"I know, and you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. Thanks for the help, Roxas." I gave him a small smile and told him to go have fun. He returned the gesture and got ready to leave.

"Don't let Axel molest you too much," I called to Roxas when he was almost at the door. He let out a laugh and waved goodbye before vanishing outside. When he was completely gone, I let myself get lost in my thoughts.

A man crush, huh? Did I really have a man crush on Seifer? Could I really find Seifer to be the only attractive guy? I supposed the only way to know for sure was to follow Roxas' advice. I was going to have to find a way to check other guys out without getting caught. Well, didn't that just sound like a swell and dandy task?

?!

Sweaty, shirtless bodies, rolling around together. The sun, blazing down on said bodies, as hands grabbed to gain control. Fighting, pushing, _anything _to dominate. Struggle matches were always a good way to get in touch with your inner-man.

I was walking down the nimble streets of Twilight Town after my talk with Roxas when I saw it. It was something I've seen countless times before, something that always filled my body with excitement every time I glanced at it. It was a poster for the upcoming Struggle match.

Every year Twilight Town held a Struggle match, where people from all around town would battle it out to see who was the toughest, who would be going home crowned victor, tacky trophy and all. And every year Twilight Town would hold multiple practice competitions to prepare for the big event.

I knew that this would be the perfect moment to test out Roxas' advice and find out if I really was attracted to guys after all. If getting tossed around by a bunch of shirtless dudes with sweat dripping down their half-naked bodies didn't turn me on, then I didn't know what would.

The poster told me that the first practice competition was in twenty minutes, so I made my way down to the sandlot. When I got there, I took in the number of people standing around. The Struggle had always been Twilight Town's biggest event, so I wasn't surprised by the crowd. Watching all of the people signing in their names and preparing to battle made me feel at ease. I've always loved the Struggle; Roxas and I used to join every year when we were younger. Roxas got bored after awhile and decided to stop a couple of years ago. I still sign up every year like the devoted loser I am. The Struggle is a part of me and I just couldn't imagine not joining in.

Soon it was time to start practicing and everyone got to fight against a partner for a good fifteen minutes before moving on to a different person. Each time I fought against a new partner, I made sure to pay more attention to their body rather than their moves. And each time I didn't feel the least bit turned-on. Just as I was about to breathe a sigh of relief for not being attracted to guys, I saw who my next partner was and almost fainted.

Seifer stood there, looking at me with a leering smirk. I wasn't really paying attention to his face though, no, my eyes insisted on being captivated by his bare chest instead. He was already sweaty, the glistening drops of perspiration sticking to his body in a tantalizing way. I took a sharp intake of breath and ripped my eyes away from the provocative torso.

"Well well, if it isn't the lamer himself. Hoping you'll finally win once in your life?" Seifer always signed up for the Struggle each and every year too, so I figured that I would run into him at some point. I was already starting to blush from realizing that I had just been checking Seifer out and _liking_ what I saw, so I passed it off as an angry flush.

"Shut up, I could win if I really wanted to, I almost won last year!" Getting angry at Seifer wasn't a hard task since we've hated each other's guts for as long as I could remember. Seifer barked out a laugh and started walking towards me. I had to catch my breath as he got dangerously closer and closer with each step, stopping directly in front of me, our bodies almost touching. He bent down slightly and I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke.

"Alright then, let's see what you've got, chicken wuss." Seifer made the first move and already had me in a head-lock before I even knew what was going on. I started breathing heavily once I could feel his abs against my back. I tried to fight back and forced my mind to focus on beating Seifer. That idea quickly failed, however, when he pinned me to the ground and had us back into the same position as yesterday. Seifer was breathing heavily now too, from the energy he was exerting, and his chest was slightly heaving with each inhale of oxygen he was taking. I could barely hear the noises surrounding us, my heart hammering in my ears. I couldn't help but think about how arousing it was to have Seifer on top of me, looking as if he were a wild animal who hadn't eaten for days and had finally caught some fresh meat, about to dig in. I became aware of just how much this was turning me on and quickly tried to change the direction of my thoughts before something I would later regret could happen. I wasn't able to stop my lust-filled thoughts soon enough, though, because the next thing I became aware of was a tightness in my pants. That tightness, unfortunately, made contact with Seifer's knee, which just so happened to be placed between my legs.

I widened my eyes and practically stopped breathing altogether. Seifer's eyes widened, too, once he realized what had happened. Before anything could be said, however, I was pushing Seifer off of me (which didn't take too much effort, since he was too stunned) and hightailing it out of there.

?!

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Yeah, you're probably making a big deal out of nothing." Pence and Olette were trying to reassure me that the occurrence at the sandlot the other day wasn't something I should get worked up about as we all sat around in the usual spot.

"Not a big deal! I got a fucking boner from him pinning me down!" My bluntness made Olette blush slightly and Roxas decided to put forth his thoughts.

"Well, at least you now know that you have a man crush on Seifer." His views didn't help at all and I glared at him for a few seconds before falling with a groan to the old couch we had found lying around in one of the alleyways.

"You know, I think it's kind of sweet that you're falling for your childhood rival." I looked over to Olette with a horrorstruck face.

"Falling? Who said anything about falling?" I exclaimed with slight panic. The three of them just started lightly laughing, causing a scowl on my face. "You guys are of no help what-so-ever." When they were done laughing at my expense, Pence decided to take some pity on me by trying to give helpful advice.

"Why don't you just talk to Seifer about what happened, it might help you to stop feeling so on-edge." Too bad his advice wasn't helpful in the least. I scoffed at his ludicrous thought-process.

"What do you expect me to say? 'Oh, hey Seifer, look, about the other day, you know, when I got a boner? Yeah, that's because I recently realized that I think you're really hot and the sight of you shirtless really turns me on. Just thought I'd let you know.'"

"Well, you could. But I wouldn't do that unless you want to chance getting beaten to a pulp," Pence replied from his spot on a couple of stacked boxes.

"Hmm, maybe he should do that; it might just give him another thrill." I threw a pillow that was on the couch at Roxas' smart ass comment, effectively knocking him off of the crate he had been sitting on, causing me to smirk.

?!

A couple of days had gone by since the incident. I made sure to steer clear of the sandlot at all times out of fear of being spotted by a certain beanie-wearing bully. So far I had made it a total of four days without coming in contact with said bully, and I was intent on keeping it that way for future days to come.

When the fifth day of safety had rolled around, I was starting to get on-edge. How much longer would it be until the inevitable came and I ran into Seifer? I didn't want to think about what would happen when that time finally did come. I would most likely be sporting a black eye and a couple of broken bones after the run-in. That is, if I _survived _the run-in.

I was on my way home from a night-time walk, trudging through one of Twilight Town's alleyways, when I was suddenly attacked. I was pushed up against the wall of the alleyway, and almost had a heart-attack, thinking that I was about to be jumped, when I caught sight in the street lamp above of who had a hold of me. When I saw who it was, I almost had another heart-attack, and tried to pull myself out of the steel-iron grip. I soon found my efforts to be fruitless, though, when the painfully tight grasp on me didn't loosen in the least.

Seifer looked down at me, and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the fist that never came. After standing there for a couple of minutes, I decided to open my eyes to see what was going on.

"You know, lamer, I don't understand you at all." Seifer's grip loosened the slightest bit and I was surprised to hear that his voice was nothing but calm.

"Huh?" I asked, confusion taking place of the fright I had been feeling not too long ago. Why did he not seem mad? Or disgusted? For the last week I had been playing through my head various scenes of what was to happen when I finally came in contact with Seifer, each of them filled with a furious and completely grossed out older male. I wasn't expecting the calm aura that Seifer was currently giving off.

"I mean, why would you sign up for the struggle if you knew that you would just get all hot and bothered by the guys?"

"I don't get hot and bothered by guys!" I exclaimed embarrassedly. I was **NOT **gay and I didn't want him getting the wrong ideas. Seifer just gave me this look of utter disbelief before replying.

"So what then? You just got a boner for no reason at all?" I looked away from embarrassment, my face turning so red I probably looked like someone from one of those old cartoons who just ate a super-hot chili pepper.

"You don't have to be ashamed of being gay, you know?" Seifer said softly. If I wasn't so annoyed with the fact that he kept making assumptions of my sexuality, I would I have been shocked at the almost tender-like way of his voice. But, seeing as how he _did _keep making assumptions of my sexuality, the tone of his vocal chords didn't register my brain.

"I am not gay! I just have a man crush on you!" As soon as I said it, I clamped my mouth shut and widened my eyes. Crap! I didn't mean to say that! Stupid mouth saying things without my permission! Seifer went still for a second before laughing.

"Man crush? Is that what you call it?" His eyes were once again dancing with amusement, just like the night that all of this started. The fact that he found this amusing pissed me off and my mouth once again decided to get a mind of its own and speak for itself.

"Yeah, it is! Because I like girls, not guys! You're the only guy I find attractive!" I was really starting to get irritated at myself for letting my mouth spill so much personal information.

"Really now? Well, I have to say, I'm flattered. Really, I am, it's not every day that a straight guy tells me he's got the hots for me." Seifer still seemed amused, but there was a slight amount of surprise hidden in those green-blue eyes. I was still blushing like crazy and thought I might just die right then and there from embarrassment and slight shame from Seifer's teasing.

"Mind if I try something?" Seifer decided to take my silent look of confusion as an okay, because the next think I knew his face was getting closer to mine. I was about to voice my questions as to what he was doing, when I was suddenly cut off by a set of lips on top of mine. I widened my eyes when I realized that Seifer was kissing me. Before I had the chance to kiss back or push him away, Seifer was already pulling back.

"W-what was t-that about?" I asked with an annoying stutter. I mentally cursed all nervous tendencies.

Seifer chuckled lightly and gave me a fond smile, surprising me with his next words, "You're cute, you know that?"

"Wha-? Huh? wh-? You're gay?!" Seifer howled with laughter at my outburst. When he was finally able to speak again he answered my question with a simple yes, the occasional chortle making its way out past his surprisingly soft lips.

"Wait, if you're gay then how come _you _went to the practice match, knowing that you would be fighting shirtless guys?" I was still confused as hell as to what was going on. First, Seifer pinned me to the wall, where I thought he was going to beat me to a bloody pulp, but instead he kissed me and called me cute? It just wasn't making any sense to me no matter how I viewed it in my head.

"That's because _I _know how to keep it in my pants," Seifer teased. My blush that had slowly been going away came back full-force at his words, causing Seifer to start chuckling again. I was about to defend myself when Seifer decided to kiss me again, and this time, I was able to kiss back.

And that was how I found out that, yes, it is most possible for a guy to have a man crush.


End file.
